battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wormhole Opens (Deadly)
The Wormhole Opens is the 9th Cyclone Stage/the 5th limited Deadly stage. It introduces the Super Cosmic Cyclone, which is a non-Floating Cyclone like Zyclone, Divine Cyclone, and Metal Cyclone. Upon completion, players have a 30% chance to unlock Volley Cat. It appears every Sunday. This stage cannot be played until Cats of the Cosmos Chapter 1 has been cleared. Battleground Super Cosmic Cyclone, a Starred Alien Cyclone spawns at the beginning of the level. About ten seconds later, the first peons begin to spawn, Shibalien Elite and Mistress Celeboodles. This pattern repeats as the battle progresses: Mistress Celeboodles every 4 seconds, Shibalien Elites every 20 seconds, Star Pengs every 26-36 seconds, and General GreGories every 13 seconds. Strategy An ideal strategy to find your way past this stage is to try to slow the Super Cosmic Cyclone as much as possible. Slow down the Cyclone with slow or freeze effects. Weakening it can be worthwhile too because of the damage it inflicts being moderately low to begin with. In fact, if one uses Thaumaturge Cat, a level 40 Crazed Tank cat can endure 1 blow without being defeated. Also use stallers (use a tanky Uber like Mission Control Mekako if you need to) so you can inflict the effects. Corrupted Psychocat is quite helpful in this stage. It can be used to easily stall the boss. Macho Leg Cat also works well due to its anti-Alien ability. On the Uber Rare side of the spectrum, Cat Machine Mk 3 is noteworthy due to its impeccable defense and Alien Resistance. However, it is not particularly good as it will be warped constantly. Megaphrodite is an incredibly potent long-ranged attacker, as is Catman. Because Super Cosmic Cyclone only has a range of 275, Thaumaturge can be used to slice its attack power in two. Oni Hayabusa gets a special mention as it can knockback and slow SCC, as well as the fact that when SCC has been hit by Thaumaturge, Oni Hayabusa can tank around 10 blows. Warp Blocker cats will fare very well here as they will not be interrupted. However, if they are attacked they will quickly die as they will not be Warped to a safer distance. One good example is Rover Cat, only if it is hypermaxed. DO NOT USE SEAFARER CAT AS HE IS OUTRANGED. Maxing out the anti-Starred Alien Treasures from Cats of the Cosmos Chapter 1 is highly recommended, or else the Super Cosmic Cyclone and its supports might be too powerful to deal with. Player-Made Strategies Gacha The UberHam Strategy (created by wiki user Hamstermer) !Requires use of Aphrodite and Oni Hayabusa! !For best results, use the Manic versions of the Crazed Cats! !All Normal and Rare Cats MUST be in their True Form! Battle Items needed: None. Rich Cat and Cat CPU recommended. The lineup: Row 1: Macho Leg, Crazed Sexy Legs (Manic works MUCH better), Corrupted Psychocat, Thaumaturge, Jamiera. (unsure if Jamiera is really needed, Rich Cat Sr. May be better) Row 2: Megaphrodite, Oni Hayabusa (MUST be 2nd form), Crazed Cat, Crazed Tank, Mohawk Strategy: Oni Hayabusa is really just there to help knockback the Super Cosmic Cyclone. Slow is given by the Corrupted Psychocats, but the Knockback Oni Hayabusa gives is really useful for getting out of a pinch and putting the SCC back into the Aphrodite's range. Aphrodite is needed as she has stellar range and can deal serious damage to the SCC. C. Psychocat and Thaumaturge cripple the SCC, providing weaken and a good shot at slow. 3 Meatshields stop the progress of the SCC, while the Macho Legs (both kinds) help stop the peons from blocking the C. Psychocat and the Thaumaturge. This strategy will take a while, but has a high chance of success. Fun fact: After being hit by Thaumaturge, SCC cannot take out a Crazed Tank at level 40 in a single blow. Instead, it must hit it twice. Strategy 2 Gacha, Part 2 Lineup: Row 1: 5 meatshields Row 2: Corrupted Psychocat, Macho Legs, Crazed Sexy Legs/Macho Legs, Bazibon, Holy Coppermine, type k Powerups: Rich Cat, Sniper the Cat, Cat CPU When the cyclone comes out, immediately send out a more expensive meatshield (eraser or manic eraser) to stall it for a little bit. Once you have the money, send out Coppermine and start spamming meatshields, while throwing in a Psychocat. The point of this strategy is to freeze and slow lock the cyclone into being unable to move forward. With enough luck, you’ll win. Strategy 3 (fea. Elemental Pixies) Lineup:Row 1: Necromancer cat, Skelecat, Hyper Mr. (2 x research combo (Sm) Biohazard + Bony Bone), Rover Cat Mk II (30+21), Neo Psychocat (27+20) Lineup:Row 2: Ururun Cat (30), Twinstars Type O (30), Volta (30), Erphuan (30), Mad Doctor Klay (30+10) Powerups: Rich Cat Basically, your line-up need to have barrier breakers, warp blockers and alien freeze. Cat with knockback is good to have. Rover Cat and Neo Psychocat are the only 2 meatshields. Ururun Cat is used for its knockback ability, you can replace it with any other cats with knockbacks. The main attackers are Twinstars, Volta and Erphuan as they have fast cool down and can be stacked. Volta and Neo Psychocat will freeze aliens. Volta and Erphuan are barrier breakers. Mad Doctor Klay delivers addition hit; you can replace it with another other anti-alien uber like Ganglion. Wait until Boss is 3/4 of the screen and spam 3-4 Rover Cat and NeoPsycho cat, then send Volta to freeze the Boss. Continue spamming meatshield until you can deploy Erphuan or Twinstar. After that its is plain sailing, most of the aliens will be perma-frozen. Just keep spamming meatshields and send ubers whenever you have enough money. Strategy 4 - Freshman Cat Jobs All you need is Catellite and Freshman Cat Jobs. At the start of the battle, send 1 Catellite to stall SCC a bit. Lure the enemies to your base and then slaughter them. After that, let SCC hit your base, then spawn Freshman. SCC damage will be reduced to nothing and then shoot your cat cannon so SCC isn't hitting your base anymore. Let your debuffers and damage dealers (I used Akira and Immortal Shingen) to destroy SCC. Make sure to kill it before the Gregory arrive. Stratergy 5(fea. Elemental Pixies again, mainly Marinmizu) This stratergy needs to have your Corrupted Psycho Cat always slowing the cyclone along with Marinmizu knocking back the cyclone. You will need dual Erasers or walls, Catalite or rover, Thamaturge, Corrupted Psycho, Macho Legs, Marinmizu, and finally Bazibon(feel free to substitute him with another uber like Aphrodite or Balrog) Start by immediately sending out 3 Catalites then maybe upgrade the worker cat once, then lure the Shabalian and Celeboodle to your base. Then send out Bazibon to take care of them, you'll have enough money to send out Marinmizu, send her out quickly along with Corrupted Psychos if you can. Through out the level spawn everything you can and eventually the cyclone should die. Walkthroughs Trivia *In BCEN, this stage's first occurrence should have taken place on Thanksgiving Day. *This is the first and only Deadly Cyclone Stage (not including the Deadly Carnival events). *The background in The Wormhole Opens is the same one that appears in Black Hole. *This stage used to count a limited Deadly stage like Realm of Carnage, since it lasts for 3 days and is a No Continues stage. In version 6.8, however, PONOS changed its schedule to every Sunday so it now shares the same schedule with Attack on Titanium. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01157.html Category:Cyclone Stages Category:Event Stages